Attack of the Rolling Cheese Part 3
by Silkthespyii
Summary: The Adventure Concludes (we think). This is my first fanfic, but someone needed to write the conclusion to the Cheeses. If you like this, try the LotR fanfic, Cheese Processed Food
1. Default Chapter

That's right. There is a round three of Cheese even though the others aren't finished yet. This time there's a new author...Stephanie, or Silk, or Silk-a-Silk, whichever you prefer.

Chapter 1 – A Path Through the Woods

Stephanie idly daydreamed as she walked through the small wooded area behind South Fayette High School. Adrienne and Jill were walking in front of her, arguing. Stephanie had long since stopped paying attention. Andy was there, too, gazing around silently, also not bothering to follow the girls' debate. The four of them had all stayed after school for various activities and decided that they didn't feel like going home yet.

At this time, the subject of Stephanie's pondering was Perrin. Usually it was Silk, but they were in the forest. And that was the setting in which Perrin was most in control, sort of. She became slightly irritated when her thoughts were momentarily disturbed.

"Right, Silk-a-Silk?" Jill demanded.

"Mmhm," she agreed absently. She settled back into her mind only to be interrupted again, this time by Andy.

"What's that?" he asked pointing.

All of the girls stopped what they were doing to see what it was. The object of Andy's interest was a pave stoned circle depressed into the earth. A strange column with weird symbols on it stood in the center. Stephanie shot Jill a sly look. Jill returned it.

The two of them persuaded a very nervous Adrienne and an equally confused Andy into the circle. Without a word, Jill examined the pillar and hieroglyphs. After a moment, she knelt touching the carving of her choice with her eyes shut in concentration. For a short time, nothing happened. Then as Adrienne opened her mouth to voice a complaint images began to flicker in front of Stephanie's eyes, and everyone else's, she knew. But Adrienne didn't. She laughed to herself and Adrienne's ignorance. The flashes continued for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few seconds. There was a wolf standing in the night with its eyes glowing – flicker – a still pool of water, clear and blue with no bottom – flicker – a young man with a falcon on one shoulder and a hawk on the other, both birds female – flicker – an Aiel in a cage – flicker – a Tuatha'an with a sword – flicker – reddish-haired man reaching for a strange sword – flicker – a locked chest, she knew what was inside – flicker – flicker – flicker – flicker. There were even more images that she had never imagined before. As suddenly as it began, it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's a poll: When you write a review (and I'm sure you will) include who your favorite real character is.

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

Andy looked around. They were standing in front of an abandoned city in the middle of the jungle. "Not this again!" he said exasperatedly.

"All right! It worked!" Jill yelled triumphantly.

"Is this where you were—"Stephanie broke off. "Cait, how'd you get here?"

Caitlin laughed. "I saw all of you and stepped onto that circle. I was going to ask what all of you were doing when we poofed here."

"Jill! Why Shadar Logoth?" Adrienne complained.

"Well, why not?" She laughed devilishly. Andy couldn't tell if she meant to come here or if it was an accident. You never could with Jill. She continued, "Why were you here anyway, Happy?"

"I stayed for math and saw you walking through the parking lot," she giggled. "I decided to follow you, I've got all the time in the world. I can drive."

"I hate you!" Jill said and shoved her.

Andy was very confused. "Where are we? How did we get here? And what is that rock?"

"Shadar Logoth, and you last two questions are the same," Stephanie replied.

"Well, what's the answer?" he asked impatiently.

"Adrienne, cover your ears." Adrienne obeyed, understanding that the answer would give away part of the story, the story they were now part of. "Portal Stone," she said simply.

Andy didn't understand, but he decided that persisting wouldn't get him anywhere. "Great, let's go." He knew what was next and decided to hurry it along.

"Oh, good." Stephanie began rummaging through her bag. She gave everyone a belt knife, belt, and pouch; a staff and blue jewel on a chain for Happy; a bow, quiver, and sling for each Jill, Andy, and herself; a sword with birds on it for Jill, and an axe for herself. "Adrienne, turn around." She handed Andy a gold dagger with a ruby on its hilt. "Keep it hidden, don't take it out unless Mat does, and don't use it unless he does. And what ever you do, don't cut yourself or lose it," she emphasized.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Let's go!" Jill said, taking the lead. They wandered about the deserted streets for what seemed like forever. Andy was about ready to throw up his arms and announce that he gave up when they heard screaming.

"Hide!" Stephanie said urgently.

"I though we were trying to find them!" Andy said.

"Yes, but they felt eyes watching them."  
"That was Moiraine's wards," Jill argued.

"That's what she said, but what if she's wrong?" Stephanie answered. "Besides, it will be fun."

"Stupid Silk," Adrienne muttered.

"Oxymoron," Stephanie countered and Happy giggled. Three young men bolted out of somewhere. Stephanie darted onto the street to follow with everyone else behind her. Jill protested something, but Stephanie overrode her again.

"They don't dare look back and if we don't follow we'll lose them."

"You're just enjoying yourself," Andy accused.

"Aren't I allowed?"

"Oooh, a palace. I want to live in a palace," Happy said as they ran past.

"Not that one, you don't," Jill warned. The pursued people disappeared through a doorway. Stephanie got there first and peered through.

"You had your fun," Adrienne said and shoved her through. A rich-looking lady got finished chastising the farm boys they were chasing and looked at them curiously.

"We're not Darkfriends," Jill said quickly.

"Then who are you?" Andy couldn't put an age to the woman. She looked young and wise at the same time.

"Well, I'm—" Stephanie promptly shoved Jill into the wall. "All right, all right, spoilsport," she muttered. "I'm Jill."

"Caitlin."

"Adrienne."

"Silk." Adrienne elbowed her. "Stephanie, I mean."

"Andy."

"All right, then. My name is—"

"No!" Jill, Stephanie, and Adrienne yelled in unison, making everyone jump. "Let us guess."

"You're Rand—"

"Perrin—"

"Egwene—"

"Lan's not here—"

"Nynaeve—"

"Moiraine—"

"Thom—"

"and Mat."

Andy completely missed the identification of these strange people. It was obvious from their blank stares that they thought of him and his friends in the same way. It was him who first launched their tale.


End file.
